


Let It Snow

by reader3310



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader3310/pseuds/reader3310
Summary: 離別前的小小溫存現趴柱斑，有一點點的扉泉注意，畢竟作者資質駑鈍不知道扉泉在廁所裡面打什麼架。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> 斑爺生日快樂！！！
> 
> let it snow真的好適合他們兩個喔……因為古代不會過聖誕節所以只好讓他們是現代paro囉。

天色昏暗，外面正下著雪。

千手柱間倚在門口等他弟弟。

已經到了要告別的時候了、但外面的雪仍下個不停。他卻也不好要求留在宇智波家——雖然這裡是如此的溫暖，有溫暖的蜂蜜茶、溫暖的爐火、和溫暖的宇智波斑——但是他們兩家的關係也才剛剛破冰、他是用上渾身解數、說服家中老人、告訴（警告）他們此行有著緩和關係的重要意味在，那群老不尊才勉為其難地讓他們前來宇智波家送賀禮、打著宇智波斑生日的名義送出的禮物，讓兩方的結盟可以更加的穩固。

是的、他們，千手扉間以看著他的由頭也跟了過來，雖然白髮青年還沒踏進門就忙著站在門口和宇智波泉奈吵架。而就算要離開了，扉間去上廁所他們還在吵、現在已經進行到拳打腳踢，廁所門被撞的筐筐作響。

還是斑溫柔啊。

柱間看著斑將原本放在衣帽架上的深藍色圍巾拿下來，並且將它掛上了柱間的脖子，之後領著他走出門。

「外面在下大雪，一切小心。」

斑看著柱間的胸口，幫他圍上圍巾後將手搭在柱間的胸口處，暖熱的體溫隔著毛衣摀熱斑微涼的雙手讓他捨不得移開。柱間失笑，並將掌心附上那雙搭在他胸口的手，他握著他微涼的指尖，在斑抬頭看向他的時候用鼻子蹭斑的鼻子。

「生日快樂、斑，」柱間說道：「你好暖。」

「你還不能留下，」斑閉眼回道：「還不行。」

聽出斑的暗示，柱間轉而輕輕地在親吻斑的眼簾、臉頰、然後在他的唇上啄了一口。耳邊傳來扉間像個老媽子嘆氣的聲音，但他現在只想要狠狠的抱住懷裡的這個人。

而他也這麼做了，將臉埋進斑的肩膀裡面，感受他用不遜於自己的力道緊緊的抱住自己，彷彿兩人不會分離。

直到泉奈「哼！」的一聲，大聲地詢問扉間這麼晚了還不滾是策劃了要在宇智波家過夜的陰謀，然後是扉間氣惱的反駁、叫囂著要求對方把不知道剝下來藏到哪去的毛領子還給他。聽起來旁邊的爭吵有越來越激烈的趨勢，斑才嘆了一口氣緩緩地放開柱間、然後牽起對方的手。

兩人額頭抵著額頭，對著對方笑了。

「真的該走了啦。」

「那麼再見。」

他們的指尖分離，千手家的男人再次進入白色世界。

而聖誕節前夕的夜越來越深、雪越來越大了。

身上仍留有人的溫度，千手柱間將自己縮起來、半張臉埋進了斑給的圍巾，嗅著斑殘留在毛織料上的香味。長髮的男人滿足的一蹦一跳，在雪地中留下一個一個鞋印。

在一片銀白中，他與弟弟踏上了歸途。

大勢未定，千手家和宇智波家的結盟還有很多需要處理的事情，在那之前他們勢必無法向真正的情侶一般，在寒冷的夜晚同塌而眠。那也沒關係，他們至少能夠在道別之前，在這樣的大雪中緊緊相擁。

離去是為了能夠繼續再一起而做準備，雖然無法共度佳節，但是、只要你愛我……。

就讓雪繼續下吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 老樣子，如果喜歡！請陪我！聊天！


End file.
